Getting Caught in the Rain
by Gypsy08
Summary: Kid just wanted to go home before it started to rain, but Liz had a plan up her sleeve. Once, it's over Kid has to fix the asymmetrical mess. Kid X Liz fluff one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

Summary: Kid just wanted to go home before it started to rain, but Liz had a plan up her sleeve. Once, it's over Kid has to fix the asymmetrical mess. Kid X Liz fluff one-shot

XXX

Death the Kid felt absolutely annoyed at the moment. He began to tap his foot impatiently. Why had Liz and Patty wanted him to come shopping with them so badly? All Patty was choosing were sweets; had she not learned from her last cavity? Liz was so distracted by the magazines that she hadn't gotten anything on the list.

Fuming, Kid took the list from Liz along with the shopping cart. He grumbled as he walked away. Patty giggled and walked over to her sister. They glanced at each other. Patty grinned as though she could read Liz's mind.

Liz smiled and put her arm around her younger sister. She used her hand to motion at Kid and they began walking together toward him. Kid was glaring at the objects that he was getting off the shelf. He was sure most the things they bought was garbage, worse than asymmetry itself.

Patty giggled loudly, "Listen, rain!"

Liz grinned, "Yeah, sure seems like it."

Kid looked at them with no amusement or interested. He was too busy wondering what horrible person would leave a box of crackers next to a can of soup.

"We were well aware it'd rain today." Kid said sighing, "It's the exact reason I didn't want to come. Rain leads to random things washing up below my feet, getting wet unevenly, but you're clever partner brought umbrellas with him so we wouldn't get soaked as we walked to the car. You're welcome."

Liz and Patty let out a roar of laughter. As if the umbrella would save him! Kid looked at them puzzled for a moment, but decided against asking. He found he'd regret it. He had learned from past experiences.

They quickly finished shopping and the rain just got worse. Patty took the groceries into the car and left without Kid and Liz. He was furious. What upset him the most is she had come back after dropping off the groceries soaking wet. The idiot had walked back!

She had pouted as he shouted. In her defense, she had run back not walked. So, it was okay! He handed her an umbrella and his jacket. He went on and on about her catching a cold.

"Honestly," Kid sighed finally finishing, "could you two try to be more ahhhh! Damn it, Patty!"

She had jumped in a puddle wetting his pants. He was too busy worrying about his pants that he didn't notice Patty's grin before it turned into a pout.

"Sowwy," Patty said, "I'll be more careful."

Kid sighed, "Never mind it now. Let's just go home and hurry up and get changed."

They continued to walk and Kid continued to get splashed by Patty jumping in the puddles. He was reaching his limits and no 'sowwy' would save her from his shouts. That was until Liz surprised him by stealing his umbrella and running to where Patty was. The rain soaked him in an instant. Kid was so angry he couldn't voice it for a moment.

"Catch us before ya yell!" Patty said running off with Liz close behind her.

All of Kid's common sense was gone. He was a block away from the house, a block away from fresh clothes, a block away from perfect symmetry. No, he had chased them back to where they had just walked from. He gritted his teeth as Patty turned around making a mocking face. He had to admit she was quick for running backwards.

He picked up his pace, but they split up. Kid let out a growl. He'd catch Liz first, get his umbrella, and then proceed in getting Patty. He didn't waste a minute thinking it though quickly. Liz eventually ran into a dead end.

He caught her from the hip to make sure she didn't run. She turned around with a smug smile. He felt his face grow red in anger.

"ELIZABETH THOMPSON YOU mpht..." Kid's red face transitioned from anger to confusion to embarresment.

Liz was kissing him. He closed his eyes and leaned in a little. She let out a giggle and pulled back touching her noise.

"Ouch," She said, "I hit your head really hard."

He had so many retorts running through his head, but his mind and mouth weren't on the same page. She opened his umbrella and put it over both of them.

"I don't understand." He didn't know what else to say.

Liz sighed but had a smile on her face, "I plotted this all so I could kiss you. The pointlessly looking at magazines, creating a list that seemed never ending, picking a day it would rain, Patty purposely splashing in puddles, and running into a dead end."

Kid's eyebrow's furrowed. He still didn't get it.

"Ah, geez," Liz groaned, "Let me have this moment 'kay?"

Why hadn't she just told him she wished to be kissed? She had created an asymmetrical mess along with giving him an asymmetrical kiss for no reason what's so ever. He sighed. He couldn't take it; he had to fix the wrong. He placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her face toward him.

He found the perfect place and kissed her, gently of course he was after all a gentleman. Once he was satisfied with the position of the kiss, the time of it, and the sweet sound of Liz's…erg, noises. He'd have to ask what those meant later.

"Was it symmetrical?" He asked her, "I wouldn't want you have an inadequate feeling that I gave you an asymmetrical kiss."

He waited for her to respond and what came out of her mouth he had not expected her to say. A simply yes would have sufficed.

"I'm going to take away your virginity, I swear it."

"Elizabeth!" An appalled Kid blushed.

Liz shook her head, "You did it to yourself."

XXXX

"Sowwy Kid," Patty said sitting on the couch, "I hope Liz wasn't too rough."

Liz ignored the statement, "You should shower and change into dry clothes."

Patty giggled, "Do you need a rape whistle, Kid? Sis just has this look in her eyes."

Kid was sure no one had as difficult as he had it.

"I think I can get him to make noises loud enough to alarm people no need for a whistle." Liz tried her best not laugh.

Kid was blushing for the second time that day. He should have really taken the offer Patty had given him about the whistle. He'd realize that later in the night though for the moment he just blushed and tried to ignore what their statements implied as they continued the conversation.

XXX

I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
